Blame it on the alcohol once again
by passionrulesme
Summary: Finn and Kurt throw a party just like Rachel Berry's house party, but with even worse consequences for Kurt and Blaine... First chapter rated M for a very good reason...


The room was alive with teenagers bouncing around to whatever song came on and the stench of alcohol swarmed around everything and everyone. Luckily, the Hummel-Hudson household was empty all but Finn and Kurt who decided to throw this party.

The door bell chimed and as Kurt opened the door there stood Blaine, dreamy as ever. Blaine arrived a few minutes later since he had extra Warbler practise because he was the lead vocalist but Kurt smiled while holding a can of diet cola to him as he entered the house.

"Hey, glad you made it" Kurt chirped, his face instantly lighting up when his eyes set on Blaine.

"Not drinking?" Blaine questioned, eyes darting briefly to the can in Kurt's hand.

"Oh no, designated driver" Kurt lied. They had made Quinn the designated driver since she said she didn't feel like driving and who could blame her. If his house party was anything like Rachel's she would have to sit through hours of Santana suck off Sam's face so no wonder she didn't feel like it. However Blaine shrugged it off as the two of them made their way through to the lounge where the main party was happening. They barely noticed them as they slipped into the crowd. Blaine picked up a cup of alcohol and took his first swig before Kurt could say anything.

"Are you sure you should be drinking?" Kurt warned.

"What? Don't like seeing me and Berry making out?" Blaine joked as he took another swig.

"No, not that it's just sensible, dapper Blaine goes away until you sober up and you know how easily you get drunk" that was true, even though he hadn't even had half a cup of alcohol Blaine was already beginning to feel a little light headed.

"I'll be fine. I'll try and keep dapper Blaine out as long as I can okay?" Blaine chuckled as he patted Kurt on the shoulder and Kurt flashed him a smile in response. Some time passes before Rachel insists on a game of spin the bottle again. Kurt's stomach turns at the idea considering that last time they played spin the bottle it made Blaine question his sexuality and go out on a date with Rachel.

"Oh god no, can't we play something else?" Quinn begged, not wanting to see another Sam/Santana snogging fest. Kurt nodded in agreement just in case Blaine landed on someone like... Okay someone other than Kurt, Kurt got jealous easily.

"Let's play never have I ever!" Tina suggested bubbly, snuggling up to Mike drunkenly.

"I've never heard of it" Lauren said confused.

"Basically someone says something like "Never have I ever... Skipped class" and if you have done the thing the person says they have never done then you have to take a drink" Rachel explained as she topped up the cups of anyone who demanded more alcohol. Everyone murmured in agreement before Tina shot her arm up in the air.

"Me first!" She announced before taking a moment to think.

"Never have I ever... Had sex in public" she giggled to herself. Puck, Santana and Brittany all took drinks before it went round to Finn who, despite not drinking last time, was drunk out of his skull.

Okay okay. Never have I ever gotten a blow job" the group laughed as Puck, Artie and Mike took a drink from their cup. Next up was Kurt. Everyone cheered him on as he began blushing now all eyes were on him.

"Okay. Not including Karofsky, never have I never been kissed" everyone drank except for Kurt and Blaine who was happily in his own little world yet still listening to what was happening. Some of the people in the group took note of the fact there were two openly gay boys that had never been kissed; put two and two together to get a solution.

"Hey Kurt! You should kiss Blaine!" Mercedes shouted even though she was feet away from him. Kurt looked up in horror then turned to see Blaine giggling to himself beside him. The group were soon chanting "Kiss, kiss, kiss!" at them both.

"Come on Kurt, I've kissed him before and let me tell you, you're missing out!" Rachel snorted. Kurt turned to Blaine to see he had calmed down and was looking at Kurt with a glowing smile. The room fell silent except the booming music in the background as Blaine began to lean into Kurt. Kurt's breath hitched as their lips came into contact and Blaine placed one hand on the side of Kurt's head to pull him in for a rough and deep kiss. Kurt wasn't going to fight the urge anymore and pushed back even harder, causing Blaine to lose Balance for a moment as they both entangled their arms around each other like vines around a fence. Everyone was cheering wildly in the background as Blaine slipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth which Kurt automatically thought was the alcohol taking over his brain, turning it into a full on hot, steamy make out session. Although it took Finn a moment or two to realize what his brother was actually doing he spoke out above the rest.

"Okay if you two must do this then do it somewhere I don't have to watch!" Finn slurred as the two broke apart from the kiss but still kept their arms around each other to looked up to Finn who was now stood up. Without giving a moment's thought, Blaine yanked Kurt up and dragged him to the stairs. As they left the group, everyone else cheered and wolf whistled the two boys as they made their way up to Kurt's bedroom, both giggling insanely.

"Blaine your breath reeks of alcohol, I'm pretty sure you've got me drunk with your breath" Kurt giggled as Blaine shut the door and he sat down on his bed. Blaine practically pounced on Kurt and attacked his mouth so now they were both laid down on his bed and began making out rapidly and breathily.

"I love you Kurt. Mmm, you're so hot" Blaine breathed between kisses. Kurt tossed aside what he had just said, taking into consideration how much Blaine had drank but he figured he'd go with it. After all, there was no way Blaine would remember what happened.

"I love you too Blaine" Kurt sighed. Seconds later, Blaine pulled away from Kurt which made him panic a little in his mind.

"R-really?" Blaine asked quietly, Kurt's eyes quickly widening.

"Umm, yeah" Kurt didn't know whether to tell the truth or just tell him he got caught up in the moment but he figured that he would find out sooner or later and he would rather it be sooner than later. Blaine didn't say a word, just latched his lips to Kurt's neck, causing Kurt to jolt suddenly at the surprise contact. Blaine's hands were roaming all around Kurt's body, exploring every inch of Kurt. Blaine's hand slid down to the waistband of Kurt's jeans which made Kurt jump up from Blaine and sit on his bed.

"Woah Blaine. Look, you've had a lot to drink and I think things have already gone a little too far. I think we just need a little time to calm down and-" that's all Kurt had time say before Blaine launched himself at him, sending them falling off the bed to the floor so now Blaine was pinning Kurt to the floor and attacking his neck.

"I want you so bad Kurt. I love you and I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else" Blaine continued kissing Kurt's neck and began grinding his hips against Kurt's, causing Kurt's jeans to get to instantly get a little tighter. Kurt didn't really know what to do, give everything to the mean of his dreams even though it probably means nothing or save himself for someone he loves?

"Blaine, listen" Kurt breathed, attempting to sit up with Blaine still on top of him.

"You're drunk and you'll regret this in the morning"

"I won't!" Blaine retaliated instantly.

"I want you so bad... I love you Kurt" Blaine breathed, lifting Kurt and laying down on the bed, placing Kurt on top of him. Blaine's hand travelled down to the waistband of Kurt's jeans again but Kurt just let him. It didn't take long for Blaine to unbutton and unzip Kurt's jeans and slide them down and onto the floor. Kurt did the same with Blaine's jeans before making quick work of his vest and shirt before helping Blaine with his. It didn't take them long to get down to just their underwear. Blaine broke away from their frantic kissing just to take a look at Kurt in all his glory although he cowered away a little, feeling a little self conscious since no one had ever seen him so bare.

"God, you're so beautiful Kurt" Kurt blushed; no one had ever called him beautiful before. Kurt fell down to Blaine and began kissing him again.

"Do you have any protection or anything?" Blaine gasped between kisses. Kurt didn't speak, just reached to his bedside table and pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube.

"My dad got them me when I told him to educate himself" Kurt smiled before placing them on top of his bedside table and going back to attacking Blaine's mouth. Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth as he continued to grind towards Kurt, begging for any sort of friction for his already hard cock.

"I need you Kurt" Blaine pleaded before Kurt slipped off Blaine's underwear with Blaine soon doing the same to Kurt. Blaine grabbed the condom and ripped it open before rolling it down his hard length. He then took the bottle of lube and smeared a big dollop all over his cock before coating his fingers in the cold substance.

"I'm going to have to stretch you out okay?" Kurt nodded in reply, it seemed sensible; Dapper Blaine had come back for a little bit. Kurt was relived Blaine was topping since he barely had any clue of what to do. After coating his fingers in the lube Blaine took one finger and slid it into Kurt's tight hole. Kurt yelped slightly, partly from the pain and partly from the surprise. After swirling it around till the hole got bigger he added a second finger and began scissoring his hole. Kurt grabbed onto the sheets. It hurt but he had never felt so good. After adding another two fingers Blaine pulled all his fingers out and slowly slid his hard cock in to Kurt's entrance. Kurt let out a low groan as he began to pull back out slowly then repeated, picking up the pace very soon. They both moaned, Kurt thrashing his head from side to side. Kurt's whole body jolted upwards suddenly as Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt's hard cock and pumping him frantically. Kurt fisted into the sheets and screamed, clasping his hand over his mouth soon after he remembered there was still a party going on downstairs.

"Blaine, I'm gonna" Kurt was cut off by his own gasp as Blaine slammed into his prostate. Kurt screwed his eyes shut tight and moaned in pleasure.

"Me too, come for me Kurt!" Blaine yelled as he picked up the pace. It didn't take much to send Kurt over the edge and he came in Blaine's hand, Blaine soon coming after. Blaine fell onto Kurt and they both tried to catch their breath, panting desperately.

"Wow..." Kurt breathed, his brain still trying to process what had just happened as Blaine rolled off him onto the bed. He rolled the condom off and tossed it into the nearby trash can then snuggled up close to Kurt.

"I love you Kurt" Blaine yawned as he wrapped his arms around Kurt; taking in all his warmth.

"I love you too Blaine" Kurt smiled to himself as they both lost themselves in sleep.


End file.
